


Study buddies

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au Joe and Patrick study at the same table in the library almost everyday Joe secretly leaves Patrick sticky notes telling him how cute he is Patrick gets jealous easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study buddies

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just wanted to write a joetrick fic cause the world needs more of them its also 2 am and i need to sleep but JOETRICK

“Math stupid math, I hate math, math fucking sucks. God I hate math.” Patrick grumbled to himself as he walked into his campuses crowded library.

He looked around for an empty table but found none. He sighed to himself, groaning, until he spotted a table where only one man was sitting at.

The other student looked no older than himself, was wearing a fluffy robe over old pajama pants and a tattered t-shirt. He was also unfairly hot for someone so scrubbed out.

Patrick walked to the table and gulped before asking. “Hey is anyone sitting here?”

The man looked up and moved his mop of curly brown hair out of his face revealing unfairly large blue eyes.

“No, you can sit here.” He smiled at Patrick. “I’m Joe.”

“Patrick.” He replied as he took a seat across from him.

They worked on their separate assignments in silence, pausing every once in a while to yawn or stretch out their limbs, having been nearly midnight they were both tired.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick, can you watch my stuff?” Patrick asked Joe.

“Yeah, sure, I got it.”

He smiled gratefully and walked off to the bathroom. Joe watched him leave before reaching into his backpack and taking out a sticky note. He began to write on it when the librarian helper, Mikey, walked up behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing a note to the cute boy who’s sitting across from me.”

Mikey looked up to the empty chair. “Uh, Joe, there is no one there.”

“He went to the bathroom stupid.” Joe leaned across the table and stuck it onto Patrick’s notebook.

“Oh, what does the note say.”

“‘you look cute when you’re confused.”

“You cheesey fucker.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s coming back so leave.”  He pushed Mikey out of the way.

Patrick sat back down and smiled at Joe. He smiled back before returning to his work. Patrick shuffled around until he pulled out his notebook to get back to his notes when he saw the blue sticky note. He flushed dark and looked around until he gave up looking for who gave him the note and sat with his head down to try and hide his bright pink cheeks.

Joe looked up to see Patrick flustered trying to concentrate on his notes. He smirked to himself, happy that he got the cute boy to blush.

Over the next few months Patrick and Joe met up in the library at least once a week to study in mostly silence, every once in a while one will strike up a conversation with the other depending on how confident they are feeling that day. They mostly met up during the night hours around eleven or midnight because of their classes in the morning and afternoon.

Neither of them had enough courage to ask the other out on a date or even to just hang out outside of the library.

Joe continued to leave the sticky notes for Patrick, who still after three months hasn’t realised that Joe was leaving them for him the whole time.

“Pattycakes!” Patrick’s friend, Pete, came in and slapped him on the back.

“Pete shh! We’re in a library, you have to be quiet.” Patrick shushed him.

“Sorry, I’m not good with quiet.”

“I can tell.” Mikey passed by, pushing a cart full of books.

Pete smiled, intrigued by Mikey’s sass and followed him walking away from Patrick.

“Pete, leave the poor kid alone.” Patrick chased after him.

Joe laughed at the scene in front of him. He took out another sticky note and wrote a saying for Patrick to come back to.

‘Your friend is cute but not as cute as you.”

He stuck it on Patrick’s laptop and went back to his own work.

When Patrick came back, dragging Pete pushing him into a chair, He sat back down in his usual seat. He took the sticky note and smiled at what it said. Before he could take the note and put it  in his folder with the others Pete grabbed it out of his hands.

“Whats this?” Pete asked while holding Patrick’s face back. “Oh my god, do you have a secret admirer omg.”

“Pete give it back.” Patrick complained.

“This is so cute, someone has a crush on my little Pattycakes.” He handed him back the note.

He turned to Joe and held out his hand. “I’m Pete.”

“Joe.” Joe shook his hand. “I see you have taken an interest in Mikey.”

“So that’s library boys name, Mikey, cute.” Pete nodded. “I’m gonna try to get a number from him.”

“Careful, he’s a freshmen, so like fresh outta highschool.”

“Got it tread carefully.” Pete stood up and went to find the librarian helper.

“I don’t think you know what you got your friend Mikey into.”

“Eh, he needs to get into some trouble now that he left his brother on the other side of the country.”

Patrick nodded and put the note in his folder with the rest.

A week later it was time for finals, Joe and Patrick met up in the library everyday at odd hours in the night.

It was the thursday, well technically friday at two in the morning, Patrick was sitting at the usual table cramming for his last final when Joe walked in.

“Patrick! You’re here!” He ran over and gave him a surprise hug.

Patrick, startled, jerked in his chair and tilted his head back to see Joe grinning while his arms were wrapped around his back.

“Hey Joe, you okay?”

“YEA! I am just dandy! A o-kay!”

“You sure?”

“YUP!” Joe ran around the table and took out his books and began to try to study for his last final.

He swung his legs under the table kicking his slippers off when his legs hit a large hole in Patrick’s pajama pants and he squeaked.

“Did you just squeak?” Joe asked a large smile growing on his face.

“What no.” Patrick denied but the blush on his cheeks told Joe otherwise.

He ducked down under the table and poked his finger through the hole causing Patrick to squeak again. Joe pulled him down under the table by his legs.

“Your squeak is so cute omg. I love it so much.”

Patrick tried to cover his face with his hands but Joe took them into his own.

“You’re cute when you blush too, you’re just cute all the goddamn time. I want to tell you that every time I see you but I never say it to your face.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Joe leaned in to let their forheads touch.

Patrick took on of his hands back from Joe’s and brought it up to Joe’s face feeling the scruff on his face. He pulled him forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Please tell me that just happened because I haven’t slept in three days.”

“Well that explains a lot.” Patrick giggled against Joe’s lips.

“You didn’t answer.”

“We did, and it was nice, but it’s late and we should sleep now or something and then talk in the morning.”

“Yeah, sleep, sure, but I have my last final tomorrow I better not fail ‘cause I slept instead of study.”

“I have my last final tomorrow too. Anyway after not sleeping for three days and then a good night's rest you’ll do great on it.”

Joe moved away from Patrick and took off his robe folding it into a pillow before laying his head down on it and holding his arms out for Patrick to join him.

“What are you doing?” Patrick ask.

“I do this all the time, Mikey unlocks the library so he’ll wake us up tomorrow before we have to go take our tests, now come sleep next to me.”

Patrick stared at him for a moment before sighing and laying down next to him cuddled within Joe’s arms. Joe sighed happily and held Patrick tight while he snuggled into Joe’s chest falling asleep fast.

At nine in the morning Mikey woke the two of them up.

“Hey wake up, Joe you have your final in an hour.”

Joe yawned awake, still holding Patrick in his arms. Patrick looked up at him, smiling sleepily. He nuzzled his face into Joe’s chest one last time before pushing off of him and trying to climb out from under the table only to hit his head on his way up.

“Ow, fuck.” Patrick rubbed his head in pain.

Joe crawled out and stood next to Patrick, he moved his hand from the top of his head and kissed the bump.

“Aww how cute I can’t wait to tell Pete.” Mikey gushed at them.

Patricks eyes widened and he went to protest out of embarrassment but Joe removed his lips from his head and spoke.

“I have that final in like forty five minutes, I’ll see you guys here later today.”

He gave Patrick a quick hug before grabbing his backpack and running out of the library.

“Don’t say a word to Pete.” Patrick said to Mikey.

“No promises.” He smirked and turned around to get to work.

After Patrick finished his final he went straight to the library, hoping Joe was already there. He was met by a sight he really did not want to see.

A girl, Vanessa, Patrick recognised her from around campus, was standing next to him, flirting with a completely oblivious Joe. She had one arm on his shoulder and was laughing way too hard at something he said. Patrick hid behind a bookshelf and listened in on their conversation.

“So Joe,” She giggled. “Is this seat taken?”

“Uh,” Joe looked at the seat next to him. Then at the seat across. “Kinda, my friend is coming soon.”

Patrick let out a breath he’d been holding. “Yeah it is, bitch.” He whispered to himself.

“Well I don’t see him around.” She wrapped her arms around one of his.

Patrick’s jealousy flared and he walked over trying to mask his anger. He plopped down next to Joe, rather than in his usual across from him. He linked his own arm with Joe’s and rested his head on it, diverting his attention to Patrick.

“Man, I just took the worst exam of my life.” He sighed.

Joe ripped his arm away from Vanessa and brushed stray strands of hair out of Patricks eyes.

“Aww, I’m sorry. You seem pretty upset that final must have been stressful.”

Patrick looked up locking his eyes with joe's

“Yeah, the exam, that’s why I’m upset. It was pretty hard, I hate math I don’t know why I have to take it, I’m a music major.”

At this point Joe was blatantly ignoring Vanessa, all his attention on Patrick.

“I’m an engineering major and I kinda love math so if you are having any trouble I can always help.”

Patrick smirked at Vanessa as she stormed off, he then looked back at Joe. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

“What math are you in?”

“Pre-calc.”

“I can do that in my sleep I took it my sophomore year of highschool.”

“Well excuse me Mr. Math I took geometry my sophomore year, like a normal tenth grader.”

Joe laughed. “I took that in eighth grade.”

Patrick glared. “I hate you.”

Joe bumped his head with Patrick’s. “No you don’t, can we start later, I’ve had a long day and frankly all I want is some coffee and then watch netflix all night. You should come with.”

Patrick’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah come on.” Joe led him out of the library and into a small coffee shop on campus close to his dorm.

Joe walked up to the barista in the cafe. “Hey.”

“Hello good looking what can I get you?” The barista, Adam according to his name tag, flirted.

“Two vanilla lattes, please.” Joe ordered for the both of them.

“Coming right up sugar, names?”

“I’m Joe and this is Patrick.”

“Alright, be out in a jiff, don’t want to keep the cutie waiting.” He winked and turned to make the drinks.

Patrick was fuming at the barista’s obvious flirting while Joe was clearly oblivious to it.

They took the drinks with their respective names on them and Patrick noticed the large heart next to Joe name while his had a small note.

‘Jealousy is an ugly color on you’

Patrick grumbled to himself but said nothing.

They walked back to Joe’s dorm and hung out on his bed lading the netflix page.

“Do you always get flirted with because that was two people in the span of an hour.” Patrick asked clearing his mind.

“Hmm? What do you mean? I wasn’t being flirted with.” Joe said confused.

“Are you kidding me? That girl was all over you and the barista was clearly after your dick, he even drew a heart on your cut while he wrote ‘Jealousy is an ugly color on you’ on mine!”

Joe tilted his head. “You were jealous?”

Patricks cheeks turned pink. “Uh, umm uh, he uh…”

Joe raised an eyebrow becoming less oblivious to the situation.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable I have a habit of doing that.” Patrick hung his head.

“No no It’s fine, great actually I just didn’t expect it that’s all.”

“So you don’t mind?”

"Why would I remember that sticky note you found on your book that said you have a nice smile  and you blushed for like a million years after that was me"  
Patrick bit his lip nervously. "so uh, does that mean..."  
"Yeah that means what you're thinking" Joe laughed.

"Wait you've been leaving those notes for like months what the hell"

"Yeah" Joe rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Patrick, embarrassed, leans in closer to Joe, being too shy to initiate a kiss when not sleep deprived he buried his face in Joe’s neck wrapping him into a hug, Joe hugged back smiling happily, knowing that Patrick likes him back.

Patrick brought his hand up to stoke Joe’s hair. He threat his fingers through the curls until his hand got stuck. Joe laughed at Patrick’s embarrassment and moved back to get his hand out. He held Patrick’s hand and brought it in between them.

Patrick giggled at Joe, smiling and bumping their foreheads together. He dared himself to be brave and tilted his head so he could capture Joe’s lips with his own.

Joe grinned into it and kissed back intensely, encouraged by Patrick’s breath hitching as he did so.

He put one hand around Patrick’s hip moving his leg so he was straddling Joe’s waist and another into his soft blond hair. Patrick moved his own arms so they were around Joe’s neck and continued to kiss back with as much enthusiasm as Joe, encouraged by the low noises he was making.

Eventually they had to pull back for air after a good few minutes. Patrick was breathless, lips slightly swollen from the makeout session, stunned that he had finally kissed his crush. Joe on the other hand, also breathless, was grinning madly at the fact that he and just made out with Patrick.

“So that happened.” He spoke once the both caught their breath.

“Yeah, it did.”

“Can it happen again?”

“Yeah.” Patrick leaned in pulling Joe into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thats as close as im ever gonna get to porn lmao comment please send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (please no songfics i never know how to write them) please send me prompts i run out of fic ideas fast


End file.
